Hidden Forgotten Memories
by Silenzioso
Summary: Just a fic for my close friend, Mi-chi. Happy Birthday! Oh, and I might delete this if no one likes this, excluding the birthday person. So hope anyone will read this despite the summary not written. PS: No offense to religious people! One-shot. 10069 ( one-sided )


**Title: Hidden Forgotten Memories**

**Summary: A peak of Mukuro's past involving a certain albino. A/U. 10027. For my close friend's birthday, Mi-chi. One-shot.**

**Genre: Friendship/ Romance**

**Rate: K+**

**Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

A four year old blue haired child with angelic innocent azure eyes smiled at the child before him. Recently, the _angel_ had visited him frequently and kept him company while he was alone. With a big grin, he childishly raised his arms up in indication for affection. He always liked to be around the albino _angel_.

The _angel_ smiled down at the child. His violet eyes was full of kindness and warmth. "Do you want a hug?" he asked, his melodious voice echoed the empty cell.

The cell was rotten and dirty. The stench in the air would make one puke if was not used to; the smell of blood and corpse. There were many corpse laying at the corner, but the innocent child had thought they were just dummy as what the _angel_ had told him.

"U-Un!" nodded the eager blue haired child, his azure eyes twinkled in delight. "Pleeease!"

The albino _angel _chuckled at the cute plea and complied. Gently and carefully, he carried the child with his arms secured around the child. "Well, Mukuro, are you happy today?" he asked softly.

The child nodded and exclaimed, "Everyday with Angel-sama is fun!"

The said _angel _huffed and proudly stated, "Of course with me you will be happy!" Then he peaked at the child for a while before they laughed together. Despite the room looking gory and displeasing, the air was filled with joy and happiness.

"Ne, Mukuro, do you want to make a promise?" asked the albino with eyes softened in warmth.

The child nodded. Whatever _angel _wants, he would certainly be happy to help with. Curiously, he asked, "What kind of promise?"

"An eternal promise," whispered the albino gently. Holding the child tighter, he placed a loving kiss on the forehead of the child and whispered, "Let's forever be together. Now and in the future. For the rest of our life and in our reincarnation."

"R-Ri in car na son?" asked the blue haired child, finding it hard to pronounce the word.

"Yes, reincarnation. Another new beginning of a life. The next life. A new life to start," elaborated the _angel_. Smiling, he asked, "Do you want to always be with me?" Receiving an eager nod, his smile widened and he whispered, "So it's a promise."

"A pomis!" squealed the child excitedly, though not really understanding. All he understood was that he wants to be with the _angel _everyday and every single second. Wrapping his small arms around the _angel_'s neck, he rested his chin on the albino's shoulder and smiled contently with eyes closed. "I love Angel-sama."

The albino widened his eyes, not expecting the confession, but then his eyes softened. Rubbing circles around the child's clothed back, he whispered back with equal loving tone, "I love you more and the most."

They stayed like that for a while until the child slowly fell asleep. All was heard in the cell was the soft purrs of the child's breathing. The atmosphere was comforting with no disturbance. It was as if in bloody safe heaven. Surrounded by the dead, but safe in the arms of the _angel_ the child came to love as a brother, father, family, friend and beyond that. The _angel _was the child's only companion aside from the 'dummies' that lay dead. No one visited the lonely child, but _angel _has came one day and it was the start of his joyous life.

...Too bad though that it would end soon.

**Xxx**

Mukuro woke up at the sound of metal clattering. Groggily sitting up in the darkness, he immediately became saddened that his _angel _had gone. At least once, he wanted to say a good farewell to the _angel_, but he never had the chance. The albino would be gone the moment he woke up.

Returning back to the metal clattering sound, it seemed that the cell door had opened and footsteps echoed, coming nearer to the child. The child wondered if it was the _angel_, but was disappointed when he saw not an _angel _but a man he never had seen. The man wore white lab coat and had round glasses on.

The man crouched in front of the confused child and covered his mouth with a clothing. The smell was weird and overwhelming plus it made the child dizzy. In seconds, Mukuro's eye lids closed.

"Surprise this garbage is alive with no food being given," muttered the lab coated man as the man carried the child like a sack of potatoes.

**Xxx**

The next time Mukuro opened his eyes, he saw bright light which made him closed his eyes again instantly. It has been far too long since he saw light such as bright as the one he saw just now. Questions raced in his mind, but he found no answer.

He felt cold with his back laying on something cold and hard. His hands, he tried to move them but found them restricted by something. He could hear mutters of many voices and slowly opened his eyes again while blinking after a few times. First he saw men and women in white lab coat, holding clipping board, sharp blade tools, pens and so on. His voice seemed gone as he found it hard to say anything.

A raven man came near him and injecting something into his wrist. The first reaction he did was flinched then winced and finally let out a bloody scream of pain. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. It felt as if his whole body was on fire, pure hellish fire. Not too long, he passed out from the overwhelming pain. Before he was consumed by darkness, he had one last thought, '_Angel-sama..._'

**Xxx**

Fluttering his eyes, he found himself in weird place where there were many kind of creatures. The creatures were hideous and down right scary. One of the creatures spotted him and neared him with what seems to be similar with a smirk. Instinctively, Mukuro stepped back. He darted his blue eyes around but found no exit; all he saw was flames, hideous creatures and some naked humans who were tortured brutally.

Panic and scared, he aimlessly ran, unintentionally gaining attention. The words being spatted out by those creatures were foreign, but somehow he understood. The voice yelling behind him of the creatures were tone deafening. If this was a dream he wanted to wake up. Just by seeing humans tortured made him go green; there were some who had their tongues sliced then grew back magically and sliced again, there were also some who were forced to drink steaming red liquid which he knew was lava. What made him horrid was that even after the torture, some died then revived! The cycle was never ending.

"**Hey, I don't see any sign of sins in him!" **he heard someone or something said.

"**Maybe a rare special case? What would his punishment be for being sent here?"**

"**Heh! Just give him all of it! Every punishments here, each sixty nine times!"**

"**Good idea! I'll go first, since mine would be the lightest. I wanna sleep afterwards!"**

"**Tch! You Sloth!"**

Then he was grabbed from his collar harshly, choking him. With his heart beats loudly, he turned his head slowly around and paled at the sight of a hideous creature. From there, he experienced tortures and unbearable reincarnation. If this was what _angel_ meant about reincarnation, he certainly would not like that.

**Xxx**

Once he woke up back in the cell, he cried as he hugged his knees to his chest. The place he went through was hell! He was sure it was. What kind of realm would it be for there to be mystical creatures that hounds you down and torture you before being brutally ripped apart, only to be reincarnated and the same process went on. He still could feel the after pain.

But what made him more saddened was the fact that _angel_ was not who think _angel_ was. If _angel _was truly and _angel_, does that not mean that God would exist... But why does he had to go through such horrible thing? He swore he didn't do anything bad. He was a good boy.

His heart felt the most painful one. It was as if being torn apart then shattered to pieces.

The demons' words rang in his mind... _Your angel is nothing more than your imagination, foolish human! - Angels doesn't exist! - You'll forever be alone! - You are destined to be alone! - Bah! There is no angel here to save you! - Angels doesn't exist – Angel doesn't exist – Just part of your imagination because you were lonely! - Forever be alone! - No one to save you!_

**Xxx**

When _angel _visited again, the albino saw the child asleep and hiccuping with hints of after crying. Frowning at the sight, he gently brought the sleeping child in his arms and cradled the sleeping child. He wondered if the experiment had started; he knew the child was a test subject since he himself had seen others being experimented in the building, of course no one knows about that. Sighing, he continued to cradle and whispered sweet comforts.

**Xxx**

Mukuro was staring lifelessly at the _angel _he once loved. Everytime the _angel _appeared, he would always think of the albino as his imagination no matter how real it felt. Those warm touch, those sweet words and all those fun... They were just illusions played in his mind. Angel doesn't exist. They don't.

"Mukuro, come on, smile!" pleaded the albino. He had been trying to cheer the child up, but it seems as if the child doesn't see him. "Come on!" No response. He sighed and looked away. The child... was good as dead! Gritting his teeth, he angrily thought, '_Where had my sweet dear Mukuro went?! Those bastards of scientist! They should be grateful that this is not my world, but a parallel world! I can't cause disturbance, but still...My Mukuro... I want him back. I want the sweet loving innocent Mukuro. The pure cheerful child...'_

**Xxx**

Since then, Byakuran- the supposedly _angel_ of another parallel world-, stopped visiting the child in favor to pursue a new goal – dominating all parallel worlds, starting from his world. The parallel traveling made different time skip so by the time he went back to the world where his Mukuro was... they were enemies and Mukuro had no recollection of ever seeing him. Now, his Mukuro was disguising as Leonardo to collect information. He knew every movement the Vongola made, but he let it slide in favor to spend more time with the one he love. This Mukuro had grown interesting, unlike the other Mukuro he met in the parallel universe.

Sighing, he stared at Leonardo arranging stacks of paper with the back facing him. Lips curved into a sad smile and eyes softened, he muttered, "Maybe it's time to move on... This sad one-sided love and one-sided promise..."

Leonardo spun his head at his boss and asked, "Did you say anything, Byakuran-sama?"

Faking a smile, Byakuran shook his head. "No, Leo-kun," he replied. "Just that... Curious of what the mist guardian of Vongola doing here, Mukuro."

Leonardo made a surprised face and stuttered, "W-Wha-"

"I know it's you," stated Byakuran with a fake grin. "I know it's you, Mukuro."

"Kufufufu~ Seems like there is no choice then," said Leonardo as mists appeared then faded to reveal Mukuro. The hetero chromatic eyed man materialized a trident and brought his box weapon up.

**-Owari-**

**[A/N= Ugh... This one sucks! Maybe I'll delete this,; what do you think, Mi-chi? I'm sorry this sucks... Just that I don't know what to write that is one-shot! I was planning on making the gory scenes where Mukuro was tortured and experimented, but I don't want to raise the rate. So, Happy Birthday and hope you are okay with this fic!]**


End file.
